


the lonely always win

by lovexoright



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Camp AU, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Park Jisung (NCT) has anxiety, Park Jisung (NCT) has no friends, Protective Lee Taeyong, Social Anxiety, Will tag as it goes on, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovexoright/pseuds/lovexoright
Summary: Park Jisung spends most of his time alone in his bedroom, making his older brother worry. He therefore decides to go on the class trip he earlier had no interest in going on, hoping it will prevent Taeyong from worrying more. There he re-meets some of his classmates and possibly, for the first time, makes some friends. And maybe, just maybe, even something more.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Liu Yang Yang/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	1. Heavy

If there was one thing Jisung couldn't stand then it would be packing.

No matter how many clothes and books he put in his bag the feeling that he was forgetting something wouldn't go away. By now Jisung had clothes enough to survive a full week, and the class-trip was only supposed to be over the weekend.

The number of books he had thrown into the bag, on top of all the clothes and other necessaries, made it weight more than the boy himself. Jisung knew he would have to get rid of something if he didn't want to strain his back or any other body part for that matter. 

Which of the clothing would he least likely need? He probably didn't need both the caps he put in there, but which one should he bring with?

As the boy sat there in deep thought he didn't even notice when his older brother stepped into the room. Only when the elder carefully, so not to scare Jisung, knocked on the door did he look up and met eyes with Taeyong’s.

"We need to leave soon if you don't want to miss the bus. Jaehyun will be here soon to pick us up," the older of the two informed, giving the younger a small smile.

In all honestly, Jisung wouldn't have minded missing the bus, not at all. Missing the bus would mean he didn't have to spend two hours on a stinky and overfilled bus, for then to spend three days at a cabin with people he barely knows. Instead, he would get to stay home, reading his books and practicing dance in his room, alone. 

But Jisung knew not to voice this.

Though his brother tried to hide it, the younger knew that he's worried about him. He knew that Taeyong was worried over the fact that his younger brother seemed to have no friends (and Jisung doesn't, but his brother doesn't need to know that.)

Jisung can still remember the time when he overheard his brother talking to his boyfriend, Jaehyun, over the phone. Though he didn't know exactly what the other man was saying, he could hear Taeyong as clear as day. "That's not the problem Jaehyun. If Jisung genuinely wants to spend his time alone that's fine, but I don't think that's the case. I'm just worried that he wants to make friends but doesn't know how or is too afraid to-".

A motion in front of his face made the young boy snap out of his thoughts. He looked straight up into the worried face of his older brother. "Are you okay? You know you don't have to go if you don't want to, I won't force you. It's all up to you, Jisungie."

The boy knew this. Jisung knew that if he told the elder the truth, that he had absolutely no interest whatsoever in going on the school trip, he wouldn't need to go. But he also knew that the natural face his brother put up as he said that only was a facade. That Taeyong really hoped his younger brother would go on this trip and be social for once.

A forced smile made its way on the shorter boy's lips. "I know, hyung. But I really want to go," Jisung pushed out, trying to sound as enthusiastic as possible. Before the elder could get another word out, the younger made a big number out of zipping his bag closed and dragging it with him out of his bedroom and into the hallway. Jisung practically wheezed for breath as he let go of the heavy bag, cringing as it made a loud noise as it hit the ground.

A few seconds went by before his brother was in his sight yet again. "Are you completely sure?"

"Yes, I'm completely sure!" Jisung assured.

Taeyong stared into his brother's eyes for a minute. Then he suddenly nodded, as if he saw something in there that confirmed he wasn't lying. "Okay, I'll just find my jacket and then we should get going. Jaehyun should be here any minute."

While waiting for the elder Jisung stepped into his most comfortable shoes and placed his jacket on top of the bag, making sure he'd remember it. It might not be necessary to bring in at all, seeing that the weather had been good lately, but you never knew what might happen.

He placed his phone on a small table standing in the hallway and looked himself in the dirty mirror, wincing when he realized he hadn't had time to properly dry his hair. Jisung sighed and dragged the hood of his hoodie up, mostly covering the mess of his hair. He had put the hoodie on in a hope that he would glide right in with his other students that are participating on the trip.

Taeyong stepped back into the hallway and stopped by Jisung’s side. “Ready?” He then asked, looking at Jisung through the mirror. The younger swallowed but nodded, forcing yet another smile.

"Okay then, let's go. Jaehyun just parked outside."

His brother, just as skinny as Jisung himself, was shocked as he tried to pick up the bag from the floor. "What is even in this?"

Jisung let out a nervous laugh. "Uh, just some books, clothes. You know, necessary stuff."

Just as Taeyong opened his mouth there was a knock on their door. Relieved, Jisung immediately went for the door and opened it. His older brother had never understood the younger's love for books, and he would definetly tell him to leave some of them home.

In their doorway stood Jisung's savior, Jaehyun. The second Taeyong saw him it was clear that his previous thoughts were forgotten, as he went straight to his boyfriend and hugged him.

"Perfect timing! Jisung, for some reason, is bringing approximately a hundred books with him in his bag, making it weigh a ton. Help us carry it please."

Jaehyun let out a laugh and looked towards the bag laying where Taeyong had left it on the floor. "Sure, babe. I guess it was a good thing I came up here to get you after all."

He ruffled Jisung's hair as he walked by, grinning at the younger. "Are you excited about the trip?" Jaehyun then asked as he lifted the bag from the floor as is weighted nothing.

"Ah, yes. Can't wait," Jisung answered, though he was sure both Jaehyun and Taeyong could hear the slight sarcasm. His suspicions were shown right when the older answered. "I was never big on these sorts of trips either, but I never regretted going. They always ended up more fun than I first thought they would be."

Jisung smiled. Maybe Jaehyun was right. Maybe the trip wouldn't be that bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhm hi, i hope you enjoyed the first chapter!! been writing on this for a while and here it finally is :oo thank you so much to anyone who spent their time reading this, it means a lot <3 
> 
> (pssst i'm not fluent in english so if you see any mistakes pls let me know hehe) 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/lovexoright) | [ cc](https://curiouscat.me/lovexoright)


	2. Loud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung regrets everything.

Jisung regrets everything he said earlier.

“Maybe the trip wouldn’t be that bad after all.” What a joke. He should have known better because of course it was going to be bad. Jisung and socialising doesn’t go well together, never has and probably never will. It’s a known fact for most people at this point.

Jaehyun had pulled into the school’s parking lot a few minutes, five to be exact, earlier than first planned. This left Jisung with a lot more time to overthink and stress, though he made sure not to make it obvious. At least he hoped it wasn’t.

Because a lot could go wrong. A lot _would_ go wrong. He would make a fool of himself trying to talk to someone, or maybe he would just sit alone the entire trip. His classmates didn’t exactly have the best impression of the blonde, since he probably hadn’t said more than three words since school started.

“Jisung?” Jaehyun voice stopped the scenarios from continue playing in his head, though he knew they would come back soon enough. He looked up and was met by the sight of both Taeyong and Jaehyun looking at him. “Uh, yes?”

The eldest looked slightly worried, so Jisung looked away. He placed a grin on his face and met his brother’s gaze again. “Sorry, I just spaced out. What did you say?” Jisung asked, directing his question at Jaehyun.

“You ready? I’ll get your bag and give you two a minute to say goodbye,” Jaehyun said. Before Jisung could get out a word the older was already halfway out of the car, on his way to get the younger’s bag. “Uh, thank you,” Jisung stuttered out just as the car door closed behind him.

He then glanced at his brother, who had turned in his seat so he was facing the younger. Yet again he put a grin on his face. He really didn’t need Taeyong to know that he already was regretting his decision to go on the trip after all. “Goodbye, hyung. I’ll see you in a few days.”

The older smiled and locked eyes with the younger. “I’m proud of you Jisungie. I know it’ll be hard in the beginning but I’m sure you’ll have a good time. And remember, it’s just to call me anytime you need. Okay?”

Jisung nodded, actually finding some comfort in the words. “Thank you. I’m sure it’ll be fun.” He unbelted the seat belt and reached for the door, but just as he was about to step out of the car he was stopped. Taeyong gripped one of his hands for a second, squeezing it reassuringly. He then let go, and Jisung smiled as he stepped out of the car.

Jaehyun was waiting for the younger on the outside, Jisung’s bag over his shoulder. He smiled slightly at the younger. “Lead the way.”

For the first time since they arrived at the school Jisung actually lifted his gaze from the ground to look around. He had tried his best to stare at the ground so he could avoid seeing anyone he knew from his grade. He inwardly winced as he looked around, seeing many people from his class.

“Over there,” Jisung nodded in the direction of where to older men was standing, not wanting to come off as rude by pointing. “They’re my teachers,” he explained. The older of the two nodded and started walking in the direction of the two man, forcing Jisung to follow.

When they reached them Jaehyun smiled and introduced himself as Jisung’s hyung, making the younger smile slightly. “Where can I put this?” Jaehyun then asked, referring to the bag that was hung over his shoulder. “You can put it in that bus over there, with the rest of the baggage,” Sicheng kindly explained.

The older thanked the teacher and started walking in the direction of the bus. Jisung was just about to follow, but his teacher’s voice made him stop. “It’s so nice to see that you’re participating, Jisung! We’re happy you decided to join,” Yuta smiled. Sicheng agreed by nodding, a smile on his face.

Jisung smiled shyly at the two, not completely sure what to reply. Would “thank you” be a weird reply? They probably already thought of Jisung as strange, no reason to make their impression of him even worse. Maybe he could say something like “I’m looking forward to it” instead, but what if they thought he was being sarcastic-.

“I’m here!” A voice behind Jisung exclaimed, interrupting Jisung’s thoughts. The voice was familiar and made the blonde’s heart race in his chest. He turned around and was met by the sight of Chenle, one of Jisung’s classmates. The boy had moved from China and therefore started in their class a little later.

Though Jisung never had admitted it to anyone, not even himself, he had liked the other from the moment he stepped into their classroom for the first time. There was just something about the way the boy always seemed to find something to smile and laugh about, always happy.

Chenle’s tendency to be loud and constantly talking or laughing had scared the younger at first. Well, that and his talent to make Jisung’s heart rate double by just looking in his direction.

“Jisung!” Chenle’s voice interrupted his thoughts yet again. “I didn’t know you were going on this trip too,” he then said, sounding.. Happy? No, that couldn’t be right. When Jisung didn’t say anything, too busy trying to think of something to say that wouldn’t make him seem like an idiot (and then realising he probably seemed like one anyway, he hadn’t said anything for like 40 seconds.)

The slightly older boy didn’t seem fazed though. he just kept talking. “I’m really excited for this trip! I’m sure it’s going to be so much fun. do you have a seat mate, by the way? If not, do you want to be mine?”

“Uhm, I-I,” Jisung stuttered out, slightly overwhelmed by the other. He could basically hear his own heartbeat, he just hoped no one else could.

Chenle looked at him with big eyes, his cheeks puffing out slightly to then go back to normal as he let out a breath. “It’s okay if you don’t want or already have one! I’m just wondering.” He then assured, probably taking Jisung’s silence as rejection.

“No! I mean- I, I would like that,” Jisung said, face flushed. At the words Chenle’s face basically lit up. “Really? Awesome,” he exclaimed.

“I’ll be right back I just need to say goodbye to my brother,” the older mentioned towards a male standing further away. Jisung just nodded, yet again lost for words.

“See you in our seats then!”

Jisung watched as the shorter male ran towards his older brother, slightly in shock by what just happened. Because that just happened right? He didn’t imagine it, right? He couldn’t have.

An arm on his shoulder made him look up, meeting eyes with Jaehyun. “Was that your friend?” He asked, also looking at the running boy. Jisung unwillingly blushed. “Uhm, yes. That was Chenle.”

Jaehyun smiled and changed topic, not wanting Jisung to feel investigated if he were to ask more questions. “I put your bag in the bus, so you’re all set to go.”

“Thank you, hyung,” Jisung smiled up at the older. “No worries, Sung. Se you in a few days, alright? Yongie and I will get you.” The younger nodded and thanked the older once more, before they bid their last goodbyes. 

As Jisung walked towards the bus a thought suddenly dawned on Jisung.

Chenle knew his name?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda boring?? but first time interaction between jisung and chenle uwu 
> 
> anyway thank you so much for reading, it means the world!! :D
> 
> (pssst i'm not fluent in english so if you see any mistakes pls let me know hehe)
> 
> also guyssss what's your opinion on neo zone? do y'all have a favourite song? i find it so hard to pick one bc all the songs are sooo good istg :''( but cough love song cough,,, ehee
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/lovexoright) | [ cc](https://curiouscat.me/lovexoright)


End file.
